Open Your Heart
by burtneymac95
Summary: Booth has waited a long time for Brennan. And even though he say's he's going to move on, he still can't help but think about her every now and again. Will reliving old memories and new love interests make Brennan realize her true feelings for Booth? R/R
1. Rejection

**_Hey everybody! Thanks for choosing to read this. I wanted to get in on the action of the infamous 100th episode frenzy. I totally cried my heart out at the end. (I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one.) But all in all it was a great episode and probably the best episode of the series. In the middle of the story I added a little bit more dialogue to make it more let me know what you think, and as always, review! Thanks!_**

**_Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? I obviously don't own Bones or any of the characters. They all belong to Hart Hanson and Fox. Thanks!_**

***

"I'm the gambler. I believe in giving this a chance. Look, I wanna give this a shot."

"You mean us? No, the FBI won't let us work together."

"Don't do that. That is no reason."

He kissed her. He poured his whole heart and soul out into that kiss. And for a second, so did she. But just as quickly as it began, it ended, with her pushing him away.

"No! No!" she exclaimed, slapping his chest.

"Why? Why?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"You, you thought you were protecting me, but you're the one that needs protected."

"Protecting? From what?"

"From me. I, I don't have your kind of open heart."

"Please just give it a chance. That's all I'm asking."

"No, you said it yourself. The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome."

"Well then lets go for a different outcome here. Alright, lets just…hear me out alright? You know when you talk to older couples who, you know, have been in love for 30 or 40 or 50 years, alright, it's always the guy who says, 'I knew.' I knew. Right from the beginning."

"Your evidence is anecdotal."

"I'm that guy. Bones, I'm that guy. I know."

"I, I am not a gambler. I'm a scientist. I can't change. I don't know how. I don't know how."

"I didn't ask you to change! I love you, just the way you are. Ok? You don't realize it, but you have changed so much after all these years. You have grown into an amazing woman and I couldn't ask you to change now. Or ever. Please Bones, just…give this a shot."

She looked down.

"Booth." she mumbled.

She wished he would just give up. That he could see how much this was hurting her and how much she wanted to say yes, but couldn't.

"Bones? Please look at me."

Her head stayed put.

"Please?"

She heard the plead in his voice. How sad he was. She finally looked up, tears streaming down her face. This was worse than the time when she thought she had to explain who she was to him because of that pig farmer.

"Babe, I mean...Bones."

He wiped the tears off her face, as she jumped. He looked at her in astonishment. Was she really that upset that he couldn't merely touch her? His heart wrenched of the thought of not being able to touch her again because he gambled and lost.

"I'm sorry Booth, but how can you love me? You deserve so much better than me. You need someone who can love you for 30 or 40 or 50 years down the road. I can't. You should've never fallen in love with me. Because all I'm going to do is cause you harm."

"You think I wanted to fall in love with you?! Don't you think I'd much rather be in a successful marriage with kids then chasing after someone who doesn't want to give this a chance? I'd rather be doing anything but loving you! But here I am, pouring my whole heart and soul out to you. And after all these years you think you're going to hurt me? Its bullshit Bones! Just..."

The shock and hurt in her eyes made him want to kill himself for saying what he just said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Its just...Bones. There is no possible way for you to hurt me."

"I'm hurting you right now! I saw your eyes. And after what you just said...you don't want to love me. You dont deserve me."

He leaned up against the pole, as she followed him.

"You asked me how I could love you?"

He turned to face her.

"You want to know how I can love you? Here it goes. Your beautiful, smart, caring, determined, tough. You know what you want and how to get it. You were broken. Just like me. But over time, we have put each other back together. Well, at least that's what you've done for me. You're the only woman I could ever love. Some people may not understand our relationship, or how we get along. But we do. We know what we're capable of. And there is no chance in hell I am ever going to stop loving you. And theres no way I'm giving up on you. I don't want you to change. I love you for you. I don't know what else I can do to get you to understand that."

"Booth. I'm scared okay!"

"Scared about what? Because I'm scared too. And maybe we can help each other get over our fears."

"I'm scared of being abandoned! I'm scared that 10 years later, you will grow bored with me and not love me. I'm scared that if something happens and we break up, I won't have you in my life anymore. And if the only way I can keep you in my life is to deny our only chance at a good, healthy relationship, then so be it. Because I'd rather have you in my life, as my friend and partner, than as nothing at all."

He sighed. "You're right. You're right. I'm sorry."

"Can we still work together?"

The answer didn't come as quickly as she hoped. It took him a while to respond, but when he did, her heart jumped with joy.

"Yeah." he said softly, barely audible.

She could see the hurt in his eyes. And this is what she wanted to protect him from.

"Thank you."

"But I have to move on." He said quickly, looking her in the eyes.

And when he did, her heart sank. She had never seen his eyes look like that before. It made her feel as if a knife just went through her stomach.

"I got to find someone whos gonna love me 30 years, or 40 or 50."

And she knew what had to be said. Because she knew it was inevitable. And she wanted him to be happy.

"I know."

She wiped a tear from her eye and started walking away as he followed her. She put her arm through his as they walked down the walkway. She layed her head on his shoulder.

She knew she broke his heart that night. She knew that he would move on and find someone to love and marry and have children with. And she would watch. But only from the sidelines. Because at least she would still have him in her life.

***

**_Shall I continue? I'm thinking about making this go about how the rest of the season will go. But only if you want me to. So please let me know what you thought. Review! _**


	2. Moving On

**_Sorry it took me so long to post this. This is kinda different then the original Predator in the Pool so bear with me. Hope you like it and please review!_**

**_***_**

2 weeks later

"Hey Bones." Booth said cheerfully, walking into her office, manila folder in hand.

"Hello Booth. I just wanted to say thank you for doing what you did for me last week at my reunion. It really meant a lot to me. And I know how hard it must've been with the way you feel for me in all but…."

"Bones. Bones. Slow down. It's fine. I've moved on."

She gulped. "So quickly?"

"Yeah. It's never too soon to meet someone new. Is it?"

"N, no. It's not. Who's the woman? Do I know her?"

"Remember that marine biologist that informed us of the leg in the aquarium earlier?"

"Dr. Bryar?"

"Yeah Catherine. She uh, asked me on a date. And I accepted…."

"But she's a suspect Booth! You can't date her! It's, it's, unacceptable." Brennan interrupted.

"Bones, let me continue." He laughed.

"As I was saying, I accepted, but I told her it would have to be after her name is cleared. Which…" he held up a manila folder. "She just was. So if you would excuse me, I think I'm going to call her."

"Did you just come here to tell me that?"

"I was actually heading over to talk to Angela, and I thought I would stop in and say hi."

"Oh. Okay." she sadly.

He started walking out the door when she said something, stopping him from exiting.

"Booth just…be careful okay?"

"Jealous much Bones?"

"What? No! I'm just trying to protect you."

"Yeah, I got that message 2 weeks ago thanks. But…I'm a big boy. I'll be fine."

And with that, he left her office. Brennan sighed. She didn't think he would move on that quickly. It was only 2 weeks ago that he wanted to be in a relationship with her. Can someone really move on that fast?

Brennan decided to do the only logical thing to do. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Assistant Director Andrew Hacker." the man spoke.

"Andrew, hi, its Temperance. I would like to take you up on that offer for the play."

***

"This restaurant is lovely Seeley." Catherine said, admiring the lights and the zest of the Founding Fathers.

"You like it? Dr. Brennan and I come here after we finish our cases."

"You seem to talk an awful lot about Dr. Brennan. Are you and her ex lovers?"

He laughed. "Bones and me? Lovers? No way. We're…just partners."

"Okay. That's good for me then." She smiled.

He smiled back. Why couldn't he not bring her up? It was like…word vomit. He had to say her name at least once in a conversation. It was ludicrous.

"So uh…when's the last time you had a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Um, about 3 years ago."

She laughed. "Really? What have you been doing with your life?"

"Solving crime with Bones."

AH! There it was again! Why?

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you call her Bones?"

"Because she uh…work's with bones. That's her specialty. She's the brain, I'm the gut."

"That's…sweet. And she just calls you Booth? Does anyone else call her Bones?"

"No, just me."

She rolled her eyes. He obviously had feelings for this woman.

"What about you? When was the last time you….."

He stopped when he saw Brennan walk in with Hacker, arm in arm.

"The last time I what?" Catherine asked.

"Bones!" he yelled.

Brennan looked over.

"Booth!" she walked over quickly, with Hacker trying to keep up behind her.

Catherine rolled her eyes once again, as did Hacker.

"I didn't know you were bringing Dr. Bryar here."

"Yeah well you know, it's a great restaurant. Look's like you had the same idea."

"Yeah. Andrew and I came here before a couple months ago but I got interrupted so I had to leave early."

"Oh. That's too bad."

"Tempe, we better go get a table."

"Your right. See you later Booth. Dr. Bryar."

They began walking away when Booth yelled.

"Why don't you just sit with us?"

They turned back around as Hacker sighed.

"You don't mind, do you Catherine?" Booth asked.

"N, no. Not at all. Please, sit."

Booth smiled with appreciation.

"Can we sit here Andrew?"

"Its not a problem for me."

They entered the booth, with Booth and Brennan sitting directly across from each other.

"Soooo." Booth drug out, clapping his hands together.

Booth thought this was the perfect time to show Brennan how he has moved on, and to make her jealous.

"What are you guys doing after this?" Booth asked.

"I don't know. Whatever Tempe wants to do." Hacker answered, looking at Brennan and winking.

Brennan felt a tickle in her throat, as the thought of having sex with Hacker made her want to vomit.

"I was thinking about going home and working on my book."

"By yourself?" Hacker asked.

"Yes, by myself."

Booth silently laughed to himself. Looks like Hacker wasn't getting any.

"How about you Booth. What are you and Catherine doing?"

Booth looked at Catherine, urging her to answer.

"Um, I thought we would go to my place, or yours, and have sex since it seems you've been out of practice for 3 years."

Brennan choked on her water.

"Tempe, you ok?"

"Bones you ok?"

Booth and Hacker asked at the same time. Since Hacker was sitting right next to her, he patted her back.

"You ok?" he asked once again.

_"Ha-ha. She got jealous."_ Booth thought to himself.

"I, I'm fine. Just, went down the…"

"Wrong pipe?" Booth finished for her.

"Precisely."

"You worried me a little Temperance." Hacker said.

Booth rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. Really."

Catherine just sat back and watched the scene in front of her. She saw two men, vying for her affection. And she knew which one would probably win.

"Seeley, can we head out? These uh…lights are starting to bother my eyes."

"Uh..sure. I'll see you later Director Hacker. Bones."

Brennan nodded to him.

"It was nice seeing you again Dr. Brennan, and you too Director Hacker."

"Likewise." They said.

Booth put his hand on the small of Catherine's back and kissed her head. Brennan watched and felt her stomach wiggle a little bit.

_"I thought he only did that to me."_ she thought.

She watched them walk out of the restaurant, and now she was all alone with Andrew.

"Wow. This was an…interesting night."

Brennan nodded.

"Are you okay? You seem kinda…aloof tonight. And the only time you were totally here was when you were talking to Booth."

"I'm sorry if you felt left out Andrew. It's just….I don't think this is going to work out. I mean…you're a great alpha male and all but…I'm sorry."

"I should've known. I knew right from the beginning that you belonged to someone else. That you weren't really available."

"What are you talking about? I don't _belong_ to anyone." she stated adamantly.

"Everyone knows that you and Booth belong together. And I knew that too. But I tried, I tried to prove everyone wrong. But the bond between you and Booth is too strong to break. You're an amazing woman Temperance. And Booth is a great guy. You both need to realize that."

He stood up, kissed her on the cheek, and left. Brennan sat alone for a couple minutes, when she decided to walk over to the bar and have a couple shots.

About 15 minutes passed when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see the one person that made her life worth living. Booth.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come have some drinks with my partner." He said, sitting on the stool beside her.

"But..what about Catherine? She was adamant about having sexual intercourse with you. Don't you want it?"

Booth put his head down laughing.

"Of course I want it Bones. What guy doesn't?"

"Then whats stopping you?"

"I'm waiting. Waiting for the perfect woman. For it to actually mean something."

"Why? It's not like you're a virgin Booth."

"I practically am. I haven't had sex in a little over 3 years. That's a long time for a guy."

He looked down again.

"Is this too awkward for you? Talking about this stuff with everything that's happened between us?"

"Its fine Bones. I'm fine."

There was silence.

"So what about Catherine?" Brennan pushed once again.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just asking Booth. As your friend."

He rubbed his mouth.

"It's not gonna work between us."

"Did she dump you?"

Booth laughed. "How'd you know?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just getting good at reading people. Mainly you."

"See? 6 years ago you never would've spotted that. You have changed."

"Lets not go back into that conversation again. Why did she dump you?"

"Um..we uh…didn't have anything in common. Don't get me wrong. She was beautiful, smart, and funny but she didn't live up to my standard. There just wasn't that….spark. You know?"

"Yeah…no, I really don't. And, what's your standard? I mean, she's definitely not as smart as me, or as pretty, just stating as if I am the standard."

He laughed. "You are the standard Bones."

"Well....thank you. And Andrew, his face is not as symmetrical as yours."

"But he is smarter than me."

"You said he was a doofus."

"Yea but he's a...smart doofus."

"Okay? This conversation really got off track."

They laughed.

"But what about Hacker? Where did he run off to?"

"I broke up with him. Well…I guess it was kind of mutual."

"Why? Seemed like everything was going somewhat good between you two."

"Yea but…he's just…we didn't have anything in common."

"Really? You're gonna go with my answer?"

"What? We didn't. He's too…outgoing and fun-loving then me I guess."

"I understand."

Booth looked at his watch.

"Wow Bones. Its almost 12. We better get home."

"Your right."

"You need a ride?"

"That would be…very nice."

He smiled, as did she, as they stood up. He placed his hand on the small of her back. He knew that was the only back his hand truly belonged on.

He lied to her that night. The real reason Catherine broke up with him was because she could tell that he loved Brennan. And she didn't want to have to compete with her. Brennan also lied to Booth that night. The reason Andrew broke up with her was because he could also see the love and attraction between them.

Hell he just wanted them to realize it soon before they missed their moment once again, and punish everyone else for it.

**_***_**

**_What'd you think? Shall I continue? Let me know. Review!_**


	3. Memories

**_So I haven't been getting that many reviews but a ton of story alerts and suchh. All I want to say is, please review. Us writers take the time to write these, you can take the time to write a review. Thanks! Enjoy!_**

**_***_**

_1 week later_

"Pack your bags Bones." Booth said cheerfully, clapping his hands as he walked into her office.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously, standing and quickly gathering her things.

"A body was found at a rock-n-roll fantasy camp. We leave in an hour."

She took a second to look at him. She noticed he was wearing a rather ugly tie.

"Booth? Where did you get that utterly atrocious neck tie?" she asked.

Booth looked down.

"It was a….gift from Catherine."

"I thought you broke up!" she said a little to anxiously.

"Chill Bones. We did. She wanted something for me to remember her by."

"Why would she care if you were no longer a couple?"

"I don't know Bones. Why do _you_ care? You've been jealous ever since I met her!"

"I, I am not jealous and I do not care. Besides, you guys broke up, so…it doesn't matter anymore."

"Anymore? What do you mean anymore? Does that mean you actually _were_ jealous?"

"What? N, no. I was just…never mind. Are you ready?"

"Yea. Let's rock-n-roll." he laughed at his own pun.

"What is so funny?"

"Rock-n-roll. Get it? We're going to a rock-n-roll fantasy camp?"

He saw the bewildered look on her face.

"Never mind. Lets go."

***

The ride was long and silent. Brennan stared out the window, gathering her thoughts.

_"Did I care? Was I jealous? Why am I acting like this? I rejected him. I knew he had to move on, I just…never thought it would be so hard for me to watch it. But he deserves a good woman that is going to take care of him and love him for the next 30, or 40, or 50 years. Not me. He doesn't deserve me."_

"Bones. Bones, we're here." Booth said, bringing her out of her train of thought.

She grabbed her things from the back and got out of the SUV.

"You okay Bones? You were really quiet on the way here."

"I'm fine. I was just…thinking about things."

"Oh. Anything important?"

"No. Not really."

"Oh."

He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the crime scene.

"Hi, you must be Special Agent Booth. I'm Loretta Crumrine, the head counselor at this camp."

"Nice to meet you ma'am. This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian."

"Nice to meet you both. I hope you guys are as good as I hear you are cause this is gonna be a tough egg to crack."

"I don't know what that means." Brennan stated.

"It means this is going to be a hard case Bones."

"A hard case indeed."

***

In all actuality, the case wasn't as hard as assumed. It only took Booth and Brennan 2 days to catch the murderer. It was now their last day and they were hanging out at a mini concert put on by the members of the camp.

"This music is actually quite good." Brennan shouted to Booth so he could hear her.

"Yeah. Their amazing." he yelled back.

The song ended and the head counselor came out on the stage.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. In appreciation to the murder that was solved, we would like Special Agent Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan to play us a song before they leave." "

What? We, we cant."

"Oh yes we can Bones."

Booth stood up and ran over to the drummer. He grabbed some drum sticks, wrapped his tie from Catherine around his head, and went on stage.

"Please everyone, help me get Dr. Brennan on stage."

Everyone started cheering and clapping. Then, a rather familiar song began to play.

"Come on Bones. Its our song!"

How could she resist? She threw her jacket on the table, grabbed a guitar, and jumped up on stage. Everyone continued cheering.

"Sorry if we're not the best singers. Well, she is, I'm not. Lets hit it Bones."

"I don't know what that means." she whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Just…sing. Ready, here we go."

"Well I'm, hot blooded. Check it and see. I got a fever of 103. Come on baby do you do more than dance? Im hot blooded. I'm hot blooded. You don't have to ready my mind. To know what I have in mind. Honey you oughta know. Well you move so fine. Let me lay it on the line. I want to know, what your doing, after the show."

Brennan was thinking while she was singing. She thought back to the first time they ever sang this song 5 years ago. They were having a great time. Then her refrigerator blew up and that was when she was first really, truly worried about him.

She had never been so scared in her life. Seeing her partner laying on the ground was terrifying. That was the first time she realized what she would do to protect him. And of course, later that day, he saved her life as well. And from then on out, they always had each others backs and never let one another down.

"Well its up to you. We can make a secret rendezvous. Just me and you. I'll show you loving like you never knew. That's why I'm, hot blooded. Check it and see. I got a fever of 103. Now come on baby do you do more than dance? I'm hot blooded. Hot blooded."

And the song continued from there. After they finished, everyone stood up and cheered. They grabbed each others hands and bowed. It was an amazing performance, and brought back memories for both of them. That was the first time they actually had fun together since their very first case. That's when their relationship and partnership really took off. And it all went uphill from there.

He was still holding onto her hand as they climbed off the stage and took their seats.

"That was amazing Bones! It really was! I haven't had that much fun in a looong time."

"I have to admit, I really enjoyed myself up there. Thank you."

"My pleasure Bones. My pleasure. You ready to go home?"

"Yeah. Though I have to say, I am going to miss this place."

"Me too Bones."

He helped her put her jacket on, carried her things to the SUV, and they were on their way home.

***

The ride was silent for 20 minutes, before Brennan finally spoke up.

"The only thing I thought about while we were singing was when you blew up. And how worried I was."

"_Did I really just say that? Out loud?" _she thought to herself.

He pulled the car over.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. It was out in the open now, she might as well continue.

"That was the first time I was really worried about you. I thought you were going to…die on me. I…"

She started crying as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Sshh. Bones its okay. I'm right here. Look at me."

He pulled her head up with his index finger.

"I'm alive. And that's all thanks to you. You got that?"

"You were put into that situation because of me!"

"I don't care. If it wasn't me, it would've been you, and you would probably be dead right now. I'm glad that happened to me. Because it has made me closer to you."

She was crying uncontrollably now.

"I…have never…cried so much….in all my life."

He laughed and wiped the tears away.

"Its fine. Its okay to let your guard down once in a while."

"I can only let my guard down when I'm with you."

He smiled. "Thanks Bones. You have no idea how that makes me feel."

He leaned in. She leaned in. They were merely an inch away from each other.

Then Brennan's phone rang.

She jumped back and pulled it out of her pocket. Booth put his head down and sighed.

_"So close. So freaking close."_ he thought.

"Hey Bren. When you guys coming home?" Angela asked on the other line.

"We're….on our way now. We'll be there soon."

"Okay. Hurry. I have something I have to tell you."

"Okay. See you soon Ange."

"You too Bren. Tell Booth I said hello."

"Will do."

She hung up. "Angela says hello."

"Of course."

He turned around in his seat and started the engine.

"Lets go home Bones."

***

**_I'm not gonna beg but....please review! _**


	4. Mad World

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I've had softball and school and everything else. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Thats what I'm talking bout! Keep em coming and I'll keep my story comin. Thanks!**_

"Caroline? You wanted to see us?" Booth asked Caroline as him, Brennan, and Hodgins entered the FBI conference room.

"Please, have a seat cherie's."

Booth and Brennan sat beside each other, as Hodgins sat across the table from them.

"As you are aware, you all three were victims of Heather Taffet."

"The Gravedigger you mean?" Hodgins snipped.

"Don't get smart cher, she has a name."

"Bitch? Psychopathic murderous wretch?"

"Dr. Hodgins! That's enough! As I was saying, Ms. Taffets trial is coming up. Which means you will all have to testify and tell about your experiences while being buried."

Brennan's hand was beside Booths on the table, and he could tell she was starting to tense up and shake. He put his hand over hers.

"Are all of you okay with that?"

Hodgins nodded, as did Booth, but Brennan was hesitant.

"Dr. Brennan? Are you okay with testifying?"

"Bones." Booth whispered.

A single tear dropped from her eye as she recalled what happened that day.

"Bones, we can help put her away. Forever. No one will ever have to go through what we experienced."

She nodded. "Your right. I'll do it."

"Great. The trial begins tomorrow. Good luck cherie's."

And with that, Caroline left them, the victims, the friends, the colleagues, alone.

"Dr. B? I know how hard this is gonna be for you, for all of us. But just remember, me and you shared the same exact experience. Except for my leg, but...you know what I mean. We need to pull together to put this bitch away. We need to be strong on the stand and forget about the evidence. This trial is going to be all about emotion."

"I know Hodgins! I know." Brennan spatted.

Booth looked sympathetically at Brennan. Hodgins could tell they needed a moment alone.

"I'll…leave you two alone. See you back at the lab."

"Bones. Whats wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Bones, talk to me! Please?"

"I'm scared! I don't want to relive this all over again! It was hard enough when she kidnapped you, but now….I cant do this."

"Yes you can. You are a strong, incredible, independent woman. No one and nothing can keep you from delivering the truth. And that's exactly what your going to do tomorrow. Your gonna go on that stand and your gonna tell them what happened. Your gonna cry, your gonna relive memories you don't want to, but it has to be done. We have to stop her from hurting anyone else out there. You got me?"

"Thank you Booth."

He wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm afraid their going to tear my testimony apart." he confessed.

"Why?"

"Because that's when I had my brain tumor. I imagined Teddy was there helping me. I know their gonna say something about that."

"Don't worry about them. You're the only one that knows what happened on that ship, and the same goes for Hodgins and I in that car. We know what we felt, what we saw. No one else will."

"Wow Bones. That was very…inspirational of you."

She smiled. "Thanks. You hungry?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Brennan was laying on her couch when there was a knock at the door. She looked at the clock. 11:19.

_"It must be Booth._" she thought.

She got up and treaded to the door. She didn't even look through the peep hole. She opened the door and there stood a surprise. Her father.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" she asked, letting him pass through the threshold.

"I heard about the trial and thought I would give you some support."

"I'm fine dad. Really."

"Sweetheart. You're my daughter and your going to be going through a tough time. I don't care how strong you think you are, this is gonna be hard for you."

"But I have my friends…and Booth."

"Interesting how you don't categorize Booth into your friends group."

"Now you sound like Sweets dad."

She sat down on the couch as Max followed.

"Is something wrong babe? Are you and Booth fighting?"

"N, no. Why would you think that?"

"I was just wondering. You seem kinda upset. And I know its not because of the trial."

She looked down.

"Sweetie. If you have something to tell me, you can. I wont judge you or be mad whatever its about. You can talk to me."

"B, Booth. He uh…"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back."

She got up and ran to the door. This time she did peek out the peep hole. Booth. She opened the door.

"Hey Bones. Thought you'd might like some company. I brought Thai."

She smiled.

"Sweetie who is it?" Max asked, walking up behind Brennan.

"Max."

"Booth. Nice to see you again."

"You too."

They shook hands.

"I'll…leave if you want some father daughter time."

"It's fine Booth. Stay. We all need to…catch up."

Booth smiled and they all walked into the living room, sitting on the couch.

"How've you been Booth?" Max asked.

"Booth just got out of a short relationship with a marine biologist." Brennan answered for him.

"Bones." He complained.

"What? You did."

"Why did you start a relationship with this woman?" Max asked.

He could tell something happened between him and his daughter. And he was determined to find out. Booth looked at Brennan.

"I uh..thought it was time to get back into dating. Bones also had a short relationship. With my boss."

"Tempe? His boss?"

"Yes. Its not like I never went out with him before. And I don't think you can classify what we experienced as a relationship. More like…a few lunches and drinks."

"But he's still my boss Bones!" Booth said a little to enthusiastically.

She gave him a confused look as he continued.

"You always date people that are close to me. Sully, my brother, my boss! Who's next? My grandfather?!"

"What? How could you even say your grandfather?! Besides, you dated my boss!"

"Yea but I knew her before she was your boss. And it only lasted a couple weeks."

"It lasted long enough for you to draw that damn line!"

Booth was taken aback.

_"Line? What line?"_ he asked himself.

Max silently got up, enjoying the arugement, but figured this needed to be a private matter. He walked out of the living room without them even noticing.

"What line?" Booth asked.

"The line! The line that says that we cant be in a personal relationship because we put ourselves in high risk situations every day and it would be too dangerous."

"I…I don't even remember saying that!"

"Well I do! We were sitting on the bench watching Parker on the merry-go-round. It was right after Cam got poisoned by Howard Epps."

He thought back. He did say that. Maybe that was why she rejected him.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"Now you remember? And then suddenly one day you want to cross that line, destroy it, and I'm not supposed to think back to that?"

"I'm sorry Bones. I don't even remember saying that."

"Well I've lived everyday with that line. I've wanted to cross it so many times, but you drew it! And.." she started crying.

"Bones. I'm sorry. If I would've remembered that, I would've erased it a long time ago. I'm sorry."

She looked around.

"Where did my dad go?"

"I..I don't know. Your really going to change the subject?"

"Yes, I am. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'm really tired and the trial starts tomorrow and I need all the sleep I can get."

He put his head down and sighed.

"Right. You can…keep the Thai if you want."

"Thanks."

She wiped a tear from her eye. This reminded her so much of that infamous night almost a month ago.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, almost a question.

"Yeah."

He got up and left Brennan alone to gather her thoughts about what happened that night. She went to her bedroom and silently cried herself to sleep.

_**Reviews? Please? Is it too hard? **_


	5. Authors Note

**_Okay, I skipped episode 20 (The Witch in the Wardrobe) because it seemed more of a Hodgins/Angela episode then Booth/Brennan. Also, I am going to continue the next chapter with the actual Gravedigger trial. Just wanted to clear up any confusion. _**

**_Thanks for reading. Please continue to review and be looking for the next update soon!_**

**_boneslover95_**


End file.
